minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Romeo/@comment-33182861-20170929010150/@comment-27022982-20171011210545
Actually, I think that was the real Ivor in Season 1. Now that Romeo has captured him, he can use the latter in his evil plan. I think it's more likely that Hadrian was Romeo while disguised as a human being; it would make more sense for Hadrian to be Romeo than Ivor to be Romeo. After being trapped in the world of zombie-sized chickens/chicken-sized zombies, Romeo reveals himself, kills Mevia, escapes, and now seeks vengeance on Jesse. Here are some things Romeo and Hadrian have in common: * Both enjoy torture. * Both enjoy hurting Jesse. * Both are liars and make fake promises. * Both have created horrible places (Romeo created the Icy Palace of Despair and the Sunshine Institute, Hadrian created the Games with his fellow Old Builders). * Both have complained about Jesse's behavior (Hadrian called Jesse a "sore loser" and even (determinantly) tells him/her that he/she's being rude, Romeo wanted Jesse to be on his side, but eventually quit. He also called Jesse a loser.) Some people may argue that Hadrian may not have known abut Jesse defeating the Wither Storm. However, I think that Hadrian, during the 1st episode of Season 1, temporarily left the Old Builders' world and knew that the Wither Storm has been created. In my theory, since Hadrian is actually Romeo in disguise, he was able to get control of the Wither Storm, and Ivor couldn't control it anymore. In Episode 8, Hadrian even says to Jesse that he's seen the latter's pretty famous. This is likely because Hadrian knew about Jesse destroying the Wither Storm somehow; Mevia probably told him so after she kidnapped Axel and Olivia, which was part of an evil scheme of Hadrian's to sadistically change his deal toward Jesse. Some people may also ask, "If Romeo was Hadrian, how could he be controlling the Sunshine Institute and the Old Builder Games at the same time?" Well, I think he sometimes leaves Mevia in charge, and one time, he does so. He then visits Jesse's world and builds the Sunchine Institute as a horrible prison, and even hires the Warden. While waiting for a "legendary hero" to show up, Romeo does this, sometimes traveling back to the Old Builder Games, being disguised as a human being. When he leaves the Games, he leaves Mevia in charge, but when he leaves the Sunshine Institute, he leaves the Warden in charge, which is why I think he hired the Warden in the first place, to control a couple horrible places to laugh at the torture and torment that is going on there. Some people may also think that Romeo wouldn't need to disguise himself as a human in the Games, but I think he doesn't want anyone to know about him actually being an "Admin". However, it's possible that Romeo sometimes shows off his powers and throws fits in the palace, thinking that no one's watching. The Gladiators wtitness this, and I think that's why they were so afraid of Hadrian, because he was actually a powerful being in disguise. They wouldn't tell anyone because Hadrian (actually, Romeo) would find out and bring about even worse torture than ever, something the Gladiators probably don't want. It's more likely that Romeo disguised himself as a human being (taking the alias of Hadrian) in Season 1 before disguising himself as Vos in Season 2; he never disguised himself as Ivor.